


Fixed

by fictionbyanyothernamewouldsmellassweet



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Canon Compliant, Coming Out, Complete, During Canon, Established Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Gay, M/M, Nico Feels, Nico di Angelo Angst, Nico di Angelo Needs a Hug, Nico di Angelo and Will Solace are Cute, Nico di Angelo and Will Solace are Dorks, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace Appreciation, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace Fluff, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Sad Nico di Angelo, Short One Shot, Surprise Kissing, THIS IS SO OOC, Three Days in the Infirmary (Percy Jackson), i apologize profusely for what you’re about to read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25484509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionbyanyothernamewouldsmellassweet/pseuds/fictionbyanyothernamewouldsmellassweet
Summary: It had been a month since Nico spent those 3 days in the infirmary, and he was slowly growing closer and closer with Will Solace. After lovely picnic on the lake, Nico realized how he truly felt about Solace, and ran from himself, ran from his feelings. But no one can run forever.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 2
Kudos: 160





	Fixed

Nico was trying to run, to escape, but, as infuriating as it was, he was still being followed by the one and only Will Solace.

He ran into the Hades cabin, too tired to shadow travel, but left with just enough energy to run. The last thing he needed right now was a confrontation with Solace, the source of all of his current problems.

Unfortunately, Will had seen him enter his cabin, and followed him inside.

"Nico, come on. What's wrong? You've been so weird ever since we had breakfast on the lake. Did I do something wrong? You can talk to me, Sunshine." He said, seeing Nico, sitting agitated on his bunk.

"It's really none of you're business, Solace." Nico huffed.

"I thought we were getting somewhere, di Angelo. We were talking. You were opening up to me. I was opening up to you. What happened?"

"What happened," Nico said, angrily, " was that remembered I don't like talking to people. I remembered that I like being alone. So if you would please leave."

"Nico, we both know that's not true. You enjoyed talking to me as much as I did you. I know you, and I know that you felt better talking to someone. And I liked that you felt safe enough with me for that person to be me."

"You don't know anything about me." Nico stood up, to angry, to hurt, to ashamed of his own feelings to sit still.

"No. I know you, Sunshine."

"Sure, Solace."

"Really? I know that when you get mad the ground cracks, and everything gets dark, and it scares you sometimes. I know that you play with that ring on your pointer finger when you're flustered, or anxious, or bored. I know that you bite your lip anytime someone comes up to talk to you, because you're afraid of the worst. I know that sometimes when you're restless you play with Mrs. O'Leary because she makes you happy, not that fake happy, like when you show the new campers around, with a fake smile trying to show them how great it is here. She makes you happy for real.

I know that, as often as you do it, you struggle to fall asleep without someone next to you because you were so used to being with your sister. I know that even after 70 years, sometimes your Italian accent starts creeping through when you get excited. I know that you can’t help but love sunsets, and Taylor Swift, and cheesy Netflix Rom-Coms. I know that even after every horrible thing that's happened to you, after all of your trauma, you're still kind, and caring, and loving, even if you try to hide it. I know that I care about you way more than you think I do, way more than I should. I know you, Nico. So let me in. Tell me what you're thinking. How you feel. Please." He begged.

Nico scoffed. "You know me, Solace? You know me? Please. No one has ever cared enough to "know me". Not since Bianca. So you've seen me do a few obvious things. Things everyone knows about. That doesn't mean you know everything about me."

"That's what I'm saying!" Will cried. "I don't, but I want to. I don't want to you have to go through things alone anymore! I want to help, to be there for you, di Angelo! Why can't you see that?"

"You want to know everything about me? Truly?" Nico said, with a sneer, skeletons beginning to rise from the bottom of the cabin. Nico hadn't realized, but he had been slowly backing away from Will, trying to escape the subject. He only realized when he found himself leaning against the back wall of his own cabin, legs shaking. He had nowhere to escape. There would be no getting out of this conversation.

Will's eyes widened slightly at the sight of the skeletons, but he quickly redirected his focus back onto Nico, showing that he wasn't afraid of him. That he trusted him, the son of Hades, King of the Underworld, with his life.

"Fine." Nico's eyes darkened. "I grew up in the 40s Will. I grew up listening to everyone around me openly talking about their hatred for "fags", for "queers". I grew up listening to adults talking excitedly about some sort of friend, or relative, who was in a program to be "fixed", and I wanted that. I wanted to be _fixed_." Nico choked out. The sight of Will's eyes welling with tears only made him angrier. People weren't supposed to pity him, they were supposed to fear him. To hate him. To run away. Just like his sister.

" So I told Bianca, hoping she would let me go, let me get fixed, let me be normal. But instead, she told me there was nothing wrong with me. That I wasn't a freak, or a monster just because- because I-" The floor of the Hades cabin began to cover with frost, more skeletons climbing out of the ground, as Will tried to move closer to the pale boy.

"And then we got out of the casino, and it was decades later, and everyone we knew was dead, but it didn't matter because I had my sister. The only person who knew my secret, who knew what was wrong with me." Nico choked, and Will tried to yell, tried to tell Nico that there was absolutely nothing wrong with him, but he found himself unable to speak, so upset from Nico's story, his raw emotions finally being presented to Will on a silver platter.

"And then she left me. She left me, and joined the Hunters, and volunteered herself for death. She left me, and I had nothing." Tears began to fill Nico's eyes, and the skeletons starting to circle around the two of them.

"All of the sudden, my sister, my only family, is dead. And on top of all of that, for some reason, I'm hopelessly in love with Percy Jackson." Nico practically spit out his name. "I felt betrayed. Betrayed by my sister, betrayed by my feelings. And eventually I got over him. And it felt like a weight had been lifted off of my shoulders. I could go back to pretending. Pretending I was normal. But then you- you and your stupid shiny hair, your sparkly blue eyes, and your dumb smile. You had to go and be so kind, to show that you cared. Just like you're doing right now. And you think that you're helping, but you're not!" Nico yelled, crying now. His voice was raw, and broken, like his heart was shattering with every word he managed to let out. The pieces of the puzzle that was Nico di Angelo began to slowly click together in Will's mind.

"And they say that no one cares now. That it's normal, it's no big deal, but I know that's not true. And I don't want to be fixed anymore, but that doesn't mean I'm not ashamed!" He screamed, falling to his knees, his legs like jelly. The skeletons dissipated, and Nico was unable to look Will in the eyes.

"I'm ashamed. Ashamed about how I felt growing up. Ashamed about how I feel now. Ashamed about Percy. Ashamed about- about you." The last part came out as a whisper, and, tears streaming down his cheeks, Nico di Angelo pulled his head into his knees, to scared to look at Will Solace's face. Part of Nico hoped that Will would leave in disgust, and never even look at him again, so he could keep hiding, and pretend this never happened. Pretend _he_ never happened.

Little did he know, Will was slowly walking over to him, and eventually, kneeling next to the pale boy. Will was crying too now, upset that Nico had been holding in so much, pain, so much sorrow, alone. Upset that Nico thought that Will would hate him. Upset that Nico couldn't see the way Will felt about him.

He put his hand on Nico's shoulder. "Nico." Nico didn't react. "Nico, look at me." His voice was so fierce, so direct. To Nico, it felt more powerful than Piper's charmspeak.

Nico did as he was told, sure he was about to be slapped, or mocked, and surely he was at least going to lose the one person who had been there for him, who had talked to him, supported him, for the last month.

Instead, Will scooted closer to Nico, grabbing his face in his hands, wiping away his tears, their faces so close together.

Nico searched Will's watery eyes for hatred, anger, disgust, but he couldn't find anything. Will's face was unreadable, as if even he didn't know what was going on in his own mind.

Nico was about to pull away from him, to apologize, to promise to stay away, when Will swiftly moved his head down, his lips meeting Nico's, who's face was still being held in Will's hands.

Nico was shocked at first, but then he closed his eyes, his mouth moving perfectly in sync with Will's, the tears on their cheeks mixing. They were gentle, communicating all of their guilt, and sadness, through their kiss, but also their happiness with having found each other, having been able to communicate enough that they could be together.

Will managed to tell Nico, _You don't need to be fixed. You are perfect, exactly as is, and no one would have you any other way_ , without breaking their embrace.

And, all of the sudden, Nico didn't want to be fixed. If it meant he could stay like this, forever, with this shiny haired, blue eyed boy with a stupid smile, he'd rather be seen as monster.

Will pulled away first, leaning his head against Nico's.

"In case it wasn't clear," He breathed, "I feel the same way, Sunshine." 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! i know this isn't much, but i had it written and i wanted to share it


End file.
